6 Million DL Promotion
|image1= |-|Display= |-|Icon= |caption1= 's |start=05/14/2019 |end=05/31/2019 |gachas= * Ayakashi Chemist's Shop * Prisonnier of the Azure * Marriage Ceremony in Twilight Remix 2 * Ballet en peluche * Peluche of Little Birds Remix * Aka Manah Trick * Chocolat x Checkmate * Airy Travel * Airborne Brigade Minerva Remix |ongoing_event=Classica puppet |previous_promotion=GW Promo 2019 |next_promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2019 }} ---- Recently CocoPPa Play has been downloaded more than 6 million times! For our valued customers with love, 6 Million LD Promo starts now❤ Promotion Period 05/14/2019 to 05/31/2019 JST ---- ♡Present For You♡ 6 Million DL Promo Item Special item for 6 Million DL Promo will be given! Eligible Users: Those who log in every day during each term as follows: *①5/14 15:00~5/15 14:59 JST *②5/15 15:00~5/16 14:59 JST *③5/16 15:00~5/17 14:59 JST *④5/17 15:00~5/18 14:59 JST ※The item will be deposited to your Present Box within 24 hours after 5/18 15:00 JST. ♡6 Million DL Memorial Login Bonus♡ To thank you for playing CocoPPa Play, there will be extra Login Bonus♪ You can get total 100Coin! Please note that there will be 2 terms of Login Bonus. *Term①:5/14 15:00~5/22 14:59 JST *Term②:5/22 15:00~5/31 14:59 JST (Login Bonus) 6 Million DL Promotion - 1st Half.jpg|link=6 Million DL Promotion|6 Million DL Promotion (Login Bonus) 6 Million DL Promotion - 2nd Half.jpg|link=6 Million DL Promotion|6 Million DL Promotion (Items) 600 candy.jpg|(Items) 600 candy ♡Super Deal Gacha♡ Super Deal Remix Coin Gacha ! Period: 5/14 15:00~ 5/31 15:00 (JST) 1Play become 10Coin for Remix Premium Coin Gacha released during the period ! You can also play 10Play for 100 Coin♪ *1Play for Premium Coin Gacha is 20 Coin Don't miss this chance! ♡Lucky Bag♡ GET Limited Item♪ Period: 5/18 15:00 ~ 5/31 15:00 (JST) Lucky Bag with starry-sky-themed limited outfit items is arriving! You can GET 18 items in total without double! This is free for 1st play♪ Play by Gacha Ticket♪ Moreover, you can play this with Premium Gacha Ticket! 600 Candy available at 6 Million DL Special Shop or Gacha Ticket will also be given as bonus! Don't miss this chance♡ ♡6 Million DL Special Shop♡ GET Nostalgic Event Rewards♪ You can trade 600 Candy for items at 6 Million DL Special Shop! Past event reward items are revived as a line-up of this shop♡ You can also trade the candy for Coins or Premium Gacha Ticket! Event reward items to be revived: -Horror Hospital❤ in Term①(5/14 15:00 - 5/22 JST) -PON PON FACTORY in Term② (5/22 15:00 - 5/31 JST) NOTE that the items at the shop and 600 Candy you own will be reset by each term. Trade the candy before each term ends! CocoPass Members Only! And one more item will be added for CocoPass Members only! CocoPass Members can trader the candy for Profile item of past event reward! How to Collect 600 Candy♪ Get by Cheer❤ During the promo, you can get 600 Candy x200 at maximum by one Cheer♡ GET by playing Gacha♪ You can get 600 Candy by playing eligible Gacha in the period ! Eligible Gacha : All Premium Gacha released during 5/14 15:00~5/31 14:39 JST *1Play - By Coin Candyx150 , By Ticket play! Candyx50 *5Play - By Coin Candyx1200 , By Ticket play! Candyx300 *10Play - By Coin Candyx3000 , By Ticket play! Candyx800 You can also get 600 Candy from 10Play Bonus of eligible Gacha ! GET by playing Event♪ During the promo, you can GET 600 Candy by clearing special quest of ongoing event♪ This quest will appear one time every day. Go check and clear the quest! GET by Coin Purchase Promotion♪ In each Coin Purchase Promo, you can GET 600 Candy by purchasing eligible coin Pack! ※600 Candy is only given out for the 1st purchase of the coin pack in each coin Purchase Promo. *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + Candy x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + Candy x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + Candy x6000 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + Candy x10000 GET by Lucky Bag♪ 600 Candy will also be given out by purchasing Lucky Bag! ♡Coin Purchase Promotion♡ GET Bonus Coins♪ When you purchase Coins during eligible Coin Purchase Promotion, you will be given 600 Candy as well as Coins as bonus!! Eligible Coin Purchase Promotion: 5/14 15:00~ 5/16 14:59 JST 5/16 15:00~ 5/18 14:59 JST *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + Coin x12, Candy x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + Coin x30, Candy x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + Coin x80, Candy x6000 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + Coin x160, Candy x10000 ※NOTE that the bonus items will NOT be given out after 5/19 15:00 JST (Display) Coin Purchase Promotion - 6 Million DL Promotion.jpg (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promotion - 6 Million DL Promotion.jpg New Item Category Appears! Formation Item Coming Soon! In addition to Veil and Filter items, a new item category making changing outfits more fun is coming soon! It's called "Formation Item"! When you use this item, you can put your avatarsto different position in My Show! Not only the show with 1 or 3 avatars but the show with 2 avatars are available! Use Formation Item and create you show at will! Formation Item is planned to be released during 6 Million DL campaign. ※NOTE: Cocoppa Play misspelled "avatars to" with avatarsto. Please do not correct this. We hope you continuie enjoying CocoPPa Play! IMPORTANT ※NOTE: CocoPPa Play misspelled "continue". Please Do not correct this. 6 Million DL Special Shop will be closed on 5/31 15:00 JST NOTE that you need to trade 600 Candy for the items BEFORE 5/31 15:00 JST. Category:Promotions Category:Promotions Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion